Satu Sisi
by Crinum Asiaticum
Summary: Satu sisi, Yuuma memutuskan untuk menyukai IA./ COMPLETE


Satu Sisi

Disclaimer: Yamaha Corporation

Rated: T

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

Satu Sisi

.

.

.

Satu sisi, dia menyukai IA.

Satu sisi, dia membenci IA.

Satu sisi, dia kagum pada IA.

Satu sisi, dia iri pada IA.

IA. Nama yang tak asing lagi di telinga Yuuma. Sudah beribu kali Yuuma mendengar nama tersebut. Nama yang seakan-akan tidak habisnya berdengung di telinga Yuuma. Selalu ada, dimanapun kapanpun. Meskipun Yuuma tak menginginkannya. Tapi pada dasarnya, hal itu tidak bisa diperintah oleh Yuuma. Dan seenak udelnya masuk ke telinga Yuuma dan menetap di sana. Bukan masuk ke telinga kanan keluar dari telinga kiri. Jika petuah itu berlaku untuk Yuuma maka dengan senang hati Yuuma menerimanya. Spekulasi menyakitkan yang tak akan pernah dikabulkan oleh Tuhan.

Himekawa IA, gadis yang satu kantor dengannya. Wakil direktur di perusahaan Yuuma, bisa dibilang 'pembantu' Yuuma. Ya, Yuuma memang seorang direktur. Tapi menggunakan kata 'pembantu' itu hanya Yuuma yang melakukannya. Yang lain tidak. Kejam? Mungkin. Terdengar seperti kata-kata hujatan penuh iri kepada IA, sang gadis yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan pada Yuuma.

Lantas, mengapa?

Yuuma sudah tidak menyukai IA semenjak SMA. Oh, apa Yuuma lupa bilang bahwa mereka satu sekolah dulu? Alasannya logis, IA adalah saingan Yuuma. Rival. Rival berat. Terlalu sulit dikalahkan. Yuuma harus belajar 4 jam untuk mengalahkan IA. Perjuangan yang sungguh menyedihkan.

IA memang pintar, oh bukan, jenius lebih tepatnya. Cantik dan rajin melengkapi. Kesayangan guru, akibat tata krama IA yang sopannya bukan main. Teman-teman menyukainya, bahkan seekor semut sekalipun. IA memiliki sifat penyayang, lembut, ramah, dan tulus. Tak ada kata 'buruk' yang disematkan pada IA. Yang ada hanya kata 'sempurna'. Kecuali Yuuma, tentunya.

Sebetulnya, Yuuma mengakui segala hal yang ada pada IA. Dia nomor 2, IA nomor satu. Yuuma tahu itu. Ada yang menghalanginya. Gengsi. Yuuma terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya, meskipun IA pernah bilang Yuuma tampan dan sebagainya. Sebagai anak yang baik hati, IA selalu mengakuinya. Tak ada senyuman angkuh yang tercetak di wajah manis IA. Kecuali Yuuma, yang memang tak pegal untuk memberikan ekspresi wajah penuh kuasanya.

Tentang gengsi, tak hanya dengan IA, tapi dengan siapapun. Termasuk orang tua sendiri. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Yuuma, Yuuma menjadi seperti itu. Harga diri. Kasta. Kuantitas. Seharusnya dengan hal seperti itu mampu membuat banyak orang membenci Yuuma. Apa daya, ketampanan, kepintaran, dan kekayaan mampu menghalangi semuanya. Terlalu kesal untuk mengakui bahwa Yuuma memiliki segalanya. Kalah telak.

Dan kembali lagi pada satu sisi, Yuuma harus memilih dari semua pilihan. Meskipun tak terlalu yakin.

.

.

.

Cinta. Suka. Sayang. Kata-kata positif.

Ditemani secangkir kopi hangat di pagi hari, Yuuma menatap dokumen-dokumen yang tertumpuk di atas meja kerjanya. Yuuma menghela nafas berat. Pekerjaan ini sudah menjadi beban bagi Yuuma. Harus diselesaikan hari ini. Kalau tidak...

"Pagi, Yuuma."

Suara merdu nan indah membuat pemikiran Yuuma terhenti. Sudah ada IA, sang wakil direktur yang berdiri dengan anggun. Tanpa dibuat-buat karena pada dasarnya IA memang anggun. Senyum lembut terpampang di wajah IA.

"Hn." Tak ada niat untuk membalas. Hanya nada dingin yang mampu membekukan siapa saja. Tidak bagi IA. Dia sudah kebal menghadapi Yuuma yang entah kenapa selalu memberikan jawaban seperti tadi. Hanya sapaan pun seperti itu.

"Dokumen? Owh, terlalu banyak. Aku tak yakin dengan hal ini." Ujar IA. Tangannya meraih sebuah dokumen yang berisikan tentang sebuah proyek. Matanya fokus dan teliti membaca kata demi kata yang bersambung menjadi sebuah kalimat. "Mau kubantu?"

Yuuma mendelik. Ini yang paling ditakutkannya. IA adalah anak yang murah hati, mau membantu siapa saja, tak terkecuali Yuuma. Mestinya Yuuma mau-mau saja menerima tawaran IA yang mungkin tak akan pernah diajukan oleh asistennya sekalipun. Tinggal bilang 'ya' maka semuanya selesai. Lagipula, Yuuma tidak yakin dapat mengerjakannya selama seharian. Ini terlalu menyulitkan.

Tapi ingat. Gengsi. Harga diri. Berada di peringkat teratas dalam hati Yuuma.

"Tidak." Jawabnya dengan nada skeptis. IA mengulum senyum. Sudah tahu, bahwa Yuuma akan meluncurkan penolakan terhadap bantuannya. IA sempat heran sendiri mengapa Yuuma selalu menolak bantuannya. Padahal, Yuuma tidak akan sanggup mengerjakannya sendirian. Keras kepala, satu kata yang melintas di kepala IA.

"Sudahlah. Biar kukerjakan sebagian," tukasnya. Yuuma, dengan pokerface-nya berniat untuk membuka suara sebelum IA menghalanginya. "Aku memiliki banyak waktu luang daripadamu, Yuuma. Ini juga agar kau bisa beristirahat." Lanjutnya.

Tanpa memedulikan Yuuma, IA sudah berlalu dengan membawa sebagian dokumen ke ruangan di sebelah ruang kerja Yuuma, ruang kerja IA. Yuuma masih tidak bergeming. Kalut akan pikirannya.

Tuh, kan?

Yuuma tak mungkin mengatakan 'seenaknya saja' pada IA. Kurang ajar namanya. IA memiliki niat yang baik, membantu Yuuma tanpa pamrih. Lantas, Yuuma harus bersikap apa? Gengsi yang tinggi sudah berada pada dalam diri Yuuma. Dan satu-satunya cara adalah memasang wajah pokerface andalan Yuuma.

Sial.

Meskipun terlalu malu untuk mengakui, Yuuma menyukai IA. IA merupakan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat indah bagi Yuuma. Bagaikan sinar mentari, yang selalu mendatangi Yuuma meskipun Yuuma sudah berusaha untuk menghindar. Tapi realita memang tak bisa dibohongi. Yuuma menyukai IA. Mutlak.

Satu sisi, Yuuma membenci IA. Benci mengakui bahwa IA lebih darinya. Dan IA yang selalu ada ketika Yuuma sedang susah, membantu Yuuma tanpa meminta imbalan. IA terlalu baik. Dan Yuuma tak ingin mengakuinya. Ego Yuuma terlalu tinggi, tidak seperti IA. Menatap IA yang mengakuinya secara terang-terangan, selalu membuat Yuuma terkesiap.

Kagum juga. Yuuma kagum pada IA. IA sangat keren. Kalau bisa, IA sudah menjadi idola Yuuma dari dulu. Lagi-lagi ego Yuuma menghalangi. Tapi Yuuma masih mengagumi IA dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Yuuma juga iri pada IA. Apalagi dalam hal pertemanan. Sangat mulus untuk IA. Wajar, IA yang ramah dan tak pernah membeda-bedakan siapapun mampu membuat semua orang melihat IA sebagai malaikat. Akses pertemanan IA begitu luas, dan tak pernah putus. Magnet yang berada di dalam diri IA menarik siapa saja untuk datang kepadanya. Tentu saja dalam artian yang baik. Kebalikan dari Yuuma. Yuuma tidak memiliki banyak teman. Terlalu sibuk hingga tidak pernah bersosialita. Terlebih Yuuma memiliki sifat angkuh, yang membuat orang lain enggan mendekati Yuuma. Jadilah Yuuma seperti sekarang ini.

Seharusnya Yuuma sekarang ini bersyukur. Predikat sebagai direktur yang diembannya mampu membuat Yuuma menarik senyum bangga. Berada di atas IA. Nomor satu. Tidak lagi tersingkirkan. Sudah jelas, Yuuma merasa sangat bahagia. Sedangkan IA yang menerima apa adanya, senang mengetahui bahwa dia menjadi wakil direktur. Senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, pertanda bahwa dia bahagia.

Niat Yuuma yang ingin melontarkan kata-kata meremehkan pada IA pupus seketika. Bukan, bukan karena orang lain. Tapi karena melihat senyuman IA yang terlihat sangat tulus. Yuuma merasa bersalah sendiri karena memiliki niat jahat yang sungguh jahanam. IA terlalu susah untuk diejek. Dan Yuuma membatalkan niatnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Ah, Yuuma merasa pusing mengingat kejadian tersebut. Itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Sekali teguk, kopi yang sudah ada di tangannya habis seketika. Tak ambil pusing, Yuuma meraih dokumennya lalu mulai membacanya dengan teliti.

Kali ini, bukan satu sisi, tapi empat sisi. Dan di antara pilihan tersebut, Yuuma ingin mencampur adukkan semuanya.

.

.

.

"Sedikit sekali kau makan, Yuuma. Lama-lama kau bisa kekurangan gizi."

Yuuma tidak memedulikan suara cempreng dari laki-laki di hadapannya. Dengan tenang, Yuuma melahap makan siangnya dengan pelan. Menutup telinga dari perkataan laki-laki tersebut.

Laki-laki itu berdecak kesal. "Oke, Yuuma. Aku tahu kau tidak mendengarkanku. Dan itu menyebalkan. Hei! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu tahu! Jahat sekali kau pada temanmu sendiri." Omelnya.

Yuuma menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. "Berisik kau, Lui." Lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Hibiki Lui mencibir. "Heh! Kau ini, tampan tapi sifatnya begitu. Pantas saja tak ada yang mau bersamamu! Dasar!" Omelnya lagi. Kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit merengek. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Yuuma mengernyit dahi. "Bagaimana? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja!" Jawab Yuuma sekenanya. Lui menepuk jidatnya. "Bukan kau! Dari sini juga kelihatan kau terlihat baik-baik saja! Maksudku IA! Dia satu kantor denganmu, kan? Aku sudah lama tidak mendengar kabarnya." Ujar Lui. Wajah Yuuma yang mulanya biasa-biasa saja menjadi tegang.

Oh, sial. Yuuma lupa akan fakta bahwa Lui satu sekolah dengannya waktu SMA dulu. Wajar jika dia mengetahui tentang IA.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Yuuma datar. Lui mendelik, seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan perkataan Yuuma. Di sisi lain, Yuuma ingin segera kembali ke kantornya dan berurusan lagi dengan dokumen kesayangannya. Bukan Lui namanya jika tidak bertanya dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan. Satu pertanyaan akan beranak pertanyaan lagi. Kebiasaan Lui yang sudah Yuuma pelajari. Tidak penting, memang. Namun, Lui adalah salah satu teman yang mau pedulinya. Masih sering berkomunikasi padanya. Menaruh perhatian padanya. Dan Yuuma menerimanya, tak ada penolakan. Jika Lui ingin memang bertanya, silakan saja. Tapi jangan tentang IA. Tidak untuk IA. Sudah jelas, gengsi dan ego memengaruhinya. Bukan itu saja, sisi-sisi perasaan Yuuma terhadap IA bercampur aduk. Seakan-akan ingin melenyapkan Yuuma dan membiarkan mereka bangkit. Memuakkan.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan IA?"

_Damn question._

Ingin rasanya Yuuma melempar Lui dengan garpu sekarang juga. Pertanyaan yang terasa ambigu, dengan hal yang mengatakan bahwa itu hanyalah pertanyaan biasa atau memang ingin mengerjai Yuuma. Bom ultimatum yang diberikan kepadanya, langsung, tanpa ada halangan sedikit pun. Membuat isi otak Yuuma _blank_ dengan tidak elitnya.

"Apa maksudmu menanyakanku hal seperti itu?" Tanya Yuuma dengan nada dingin. Lui menarik sudut bibirnya, menampakkan sebuah _freak smile _yang menjijikkan bagi Yuuma.

"Kau tahulah, hubunganmu sendiri dengan IA. Kau membenci IA sejak dulu, dengan alasan yang terlalu biasa, saingan. IA tidak membencimu, atau lebih tepatnya biasa-biasa saja. Dengan fakta kau satu kantor dan memiliki pekerjaan yang mengharuskan kau bertemu dengannya setiap hari, membuatku berpikir kalau kau harus memperhatikannya, secara sengaja maupun tidak sengaja. Dan, yah, segala hal yang membuatmu membenci IA terdengar seperti benci tanpa alasan. Kau tahu, _dude_, aku dapat menjadi teman curhat yang baik." Jelas Lui dengan sebuah seringai.

Alis Yuuma terangkat.

_Well_, coba saja.

.

.

.

Demi apapun yang telah membuat Yuuma terlihat seperti anak bodoh, Lui benar-benar tidak membantu.

Setelah adegan curhat pada Lui seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, Lui menanggapinya dengan santai dan memberikan saran yang jelas tidak masuk ke dalam akal pikiran seorang Yuuma. Ide gila dari Lui mampu membuat otaknya terasa pecah. Oke, ini memang terlalu berlebihan, tapi Yuuma tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kesalnya pada Lui kemarin. Ingin rasanya Yuuma melempar ribuan pisau yang menghujani Lui dengan kejamnya. Atau kalau boleh melempar Lui ke kandang tante-tante yang penuh dengan dandanan menor dan parfum yang menyesakkan paru-paru. Jika diizinkan dan Yuuma tidak akan dilarikan ke penjara.

Yuuma masih ingat pembicaraannya dengan Lui kemarin. Satu hentakan di atas lantai bertaburan marmer berwarna cokelat kemerahan yang memantulkan bayangannya dengan chandelier di atasnya.

"_That damn guy_!"

FLASHBACK ON

"Satu sisi? Oh, Aihara Yuuma! Itu bukan satu sisi lagi! Terlalu banyak! Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga kau memiliki begitu banyak opsi yang memusingkan seperti itu?!" Pekik Lui bersemangat, seakan-akan ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Yuuma melipat tangannya di dada. "Entah."

Mendengar komentar singkat Yuuma, Lui berdehem. "_Well_, karena kau sudah curhat dariku, maka aku akan memberimu saran," terdengar sedikit jeda, "pilih salah satu opsi yang ada di dalam pikiranmu."

Trek.

Secangkir teh yang baru disesapi oleh Yuuma di tempatkannya kembali ke tempat semula. Ekspresi heran tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku mengerti sekali bagaimana perasaanmu. Kau kalut dengan perasaanmu sendiri, terjebak dalam berbagai macam pilihan. Secara logis, kau akan memilih benci. Tapi tak ada salahnya, kan, menjadi orang baik. Mungkin kau dapat menyadari perasaanmu dengan IA." Ujar Lui sambil melipat tangannya.

Yuuma mendengus. "Berhentilah menjodohkanku dengannya, _Mr. Freak._"

Lui tertawa pelan. Sorot matanya menampakkan candaan tak berarti. "Kau ini. Coba saja, mungkin akan berhasil."

Kali ini Yuuma tertawa pelan. "Tidak akan. Hanya membuang waktuku saja."

Tapi benar begitu?

.

.

.

Perbincangan yang sederhana itu mampu membuat Yuuma kalut akan perasaannya. Dan, rasanya seperti berbohong.

Menjadi orang baik? Dengan IA? Sungguh, itu bukanlah candaan yang lucu.

Yuuma tidak mengerti, sungguh. Dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Lui yang terasa menyulitkannya. Untuk menyadari perasaannya? Mungkin saja, kan, rasa suka ini hanya sebatas kagum.

Kagum?

Yuuma menelan ludahnya. Benarkah? Benarkah ini hanya sebatas perasaan kagum? Dengan segala hal yang Yuuma alami dengan IA? Jika boleh jujur, di umur yang menginjak 26 tahun, Yuuma pernah berfantasi drama penuh cinta dengan IA. IA yang tersenyum manis kepadanya, membawa sarapan kesukaannya, wajah sebalnya ketika digoda, itu...

Yuuma aneh? Oke, dia sudah gila.

Kalau begitu, Yuuma suka dengan IA?

"Yuuma!"

Sapaan ceria itu...

IA berada di hadapannya. Senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya. "Wah, kebetulan sekali! Kukira kau sudah pulang karena meeting-nya batal! Rupanya tidak. Kau ingin mengambil barang yang tertinggal, ya?" tanya IA seperti biasa, dengan nada ceria.

Yuuma tidak bergeming. Matanya terpaku menatap IA. Entah kenapa, rasanya IA cantik sekali. Oh, bukan. Lebih tepatnya, manis. Rasanya dunia ini berwarna-warni. Yuuma tidak mengerti kenapa. Tapi dia tidak bisa melepas tatapannya dari IA.

Merasa tidak diberi respon apapun, IA tersenyum kecil. "Hm, baiklah. Aku duluan ya! Dah!"

Grep.

Yuuma memegang tangan IA dengan erat, menahan langkah kaki IA. IA tampak terkejut melihat sikap Yuuma yang tiba-tiba aneh. Sedangkan Yuuma, hanya tersenyum.

"IA.." Yuuma berbisik, "mulai sekarang, aku akan mengantar jemputmu. Ini perintah.

IA tertegun. Wajahnya memerah. "EH?!"

Yuuma tersenyum penuh arti. "Anggap saja sebagai pendekatan."

IA mengangguk tanda mengerti. Wajahnya masih merah padam, dengan debaran jantung yang tak karuan. Yuuma tertawa dalam hati, melihat betapa manisnya wajah IA yang seperti itu. Di dalam hatinya, tidak menyesal juga mengikuti saran Lui.

Di detik itu, Yuuma memutuskan bahwa dia menyukai IA.

_Well_, sebagai ajang pendekatan yang sukses, itu tidak terlalu buruk, kan?

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

YuumaIA! Pertama kalinya! Hiks, Syifa suka banget dengan pairing ini. Jarang ada, sih. Dibandingkan dengan Luka, Yuuma lebih cocok dengan IA. Soalnya, Yuuma dan Luka sama-sama dingin. Kalau IA, bisa lembut atau tomboy. Hehehe.

Fict ini dibuat untuk mengisi waktu luang.

Nee, Mind to Review?


End file.
